


With You

by Bmarvels



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: Kyo and Tohru find themselves under a mistletoe, will these two finally give in to their true feelings?
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petri808](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/gifts).



“Kyo! Look!” Tohru exclaims from behind. Kyo pokes his head around the corner from the kitchen to see her looking out the window. “It’s snowing!”

“You realize it’s been snowing on and off all month, right?” Kyo asks a bit gruffly but if he was being honest with himself, he’d admit how much he enjoys seeing the spark of excitement light her face at even the smallest of things. Seeing snow fall from the sky and announcing it to everyone was one of those things. “Now are you going to help me with the rest of this food before everyone gets here or not?”

“Oh! Sorry, yes, I’m coming!” She tells him with one last lingering look and smile at the fresh snowfall. She rejoins him in the kitchen as they finish the last few arrangements for dinner. 

Quite a few from the main Soma house were planning on visiting them for the holiday and Tohru wanted everyone to feel at home. So, she did what she knew best. The past week she had spent deep cleaning and making sure everything she needed from the store to prepare the feast was bought and ready for her. She had a plan and was sticking to it, no matter how much was still left to do. She would get it done. The help from Kyo was unexpected, though. He had gotten onto her for overworking herself and trying to tackle too many things at once. He was worried she would work herself sick before everyone was able to come over which would only make her worry more. Although, he wouldn’t say the words “be worried about her” but she knew better. Kyo was always looking after her, more so than Yuki or Shigure do. 

Tohru smiles and hums a soft carol as she falls back into rhythm next to him. Working side by side on the same project, especially cooking, is one of her favorite things ro do with Kyo. She didn’t want to tell him, though- afraid he might take it wrong and throw a fit about it. She couldn’t risk it, so instead she continues humming one of her favorite tunes.

Kyo can’t help but watch her. Listening to her hum as she works with that smile of hers, he realizes just how much has changed since she’s become a regular part of their lives now. He never cared for the holidays. Always preferred to spend them alone, training. But now… looking at her, he could feel all of that has changed now. The swelling in his heart as he thinks about her, makes the world around them seem to fade away. He didn’t know when the changes really started, but he knows deep down that spending time with her on the holidays is all he wants to do. It didn’t matter who came to visit. His attention couldn’t be taken away from her, especially this year.

—

Dinner was noisy and crowded much to Kyo’s disliking. Once everyone was seemingly finished, he decides to start taking the dishes to the kitchen, surprising the rest of the family.

“My, my, has our little Tohru made a proper man out of our Kyo?” Shigure couldn’t help but tease.

“Can it, stupid dog!” Kyo yells, trying to restrain the urge to just throw the plate back at the man.

“Kyo, I don’t mind helping,” Tohru tells him as she begins to stand and collect her own dishes.

“Just relax a bit, will ya? It won’t kill you to just take it easy.” He tells her, not realizing how his tone softened a bit when speaking to her. Taking the dishes from her hands, he makes her sit back down. 

“Yeah, Tohru! Kyo can handle it!” Momiji agrees excitably. “So, let’s go play outside and make snow angels!”

Tohru giggles and smiles, his cheerful persona infectious. He pulls her along and she willingly goes, excited to play in the white fluff. Kyo overhears them about to step outside to play and grumbles to himself about it before leaning into the room.

“Don’t let her forget to wear her coat! Make sure she bundles up. Don’t need her getting sick during the holidays.” Kyo yells at them. He watches them go off outside, Tohru tightly bundled in her coat and stocking cap. Before he turns back into the kitchen, he notices a mistletoe hanging above one of the doorways. Gripping the dish towel in his hand, he steels himself from blowing up at someone, demanding to know who put that up there. _It was probably that damn dog… the pervert…_ The thought alone made his blood boil but then he heard Tohru laughing. Her sweet, joyful laughter that sounded like the soft bells of wind chimes. It was soothing to him and brought a smile to his face. He throws the towel to the side and stands in the doorway, just beneath the mistletoe as he watches her. His eyes trained on her smiling face, partially wanting to join her. But, he continues to wait for her where he stands. This was all he could have hoped for. The gifts, the big gatherings, the festivals, none of it appealed to him. Seeing her smile, though. Being close to her. And maybe… just maybe…

“Kyo! Come join us!” Tohru calls out, waving him over. A small blush dusts his face, afraid he was caught staring at her. He shifts his stance and looks away giving her a shrug. But that wasn’t enough for her. “Kyo. You should have fun, too.” She says pulling at his arm. Her big brown eyes looking up at him hopefully.

“Oooooh! Look who’s under the mistletoe!” Momiji sings from behind her. Tohru turns around to look at the small boy to see him pointing just above her and Kyo’s head. Her face turns bright red and quickly let’s go of Kyo.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t notice that there. We-we don’t have to if you don’t want to…” Tohru says nervously, trying to avoid his gaze. If she would only look up, she would see a blush matching her own. He couldn’t lie to himself that he hadn’t been thinking about it, otherwise he wouldn’t be standing here waiting for her. 

“I thought you liked following traditions? Is this not one?” He asks her softly. She looks up at him in surprise, expecting him to yell about how stupid it was.

“Oh, it is! I think it’s a very cute tradition!”

“Or maybe…” he pauses, not sure if he wants the answer. She looks at him curiously, waiting for him to finish. “Is it because it’s me?” Her hands cover her mouth in shock then wave frantically at him.

“Oh, no! There’s nothing wrong with it being you. I would kiss you, really! Ahh- I mean, there’s nothing wrong with kissing you. I’m sure you’re a really good kisser. But I wouldn’t really know because I’ve never kissed anyone before. I mean I guess I’ve kissed family, but I don’t think that really counts-”

His lips smash against hers to stop her rambling. A small squeak comes from her at the feel of his warm lips suddenly on hers. _He kissed me! Kyo is kissing me!_ Her brain barely had time to register it before he was already pulling away. This time she didn’t miss the blush spreading across his face as he looks away.

“There. No need to make a big deal about it.” He says. _What did I just do? I can’t believe I just kissed her like that! You just stole her first kiss, you idiot!_

“Kyo?” Her voice was soft, almost timid. He glances over at her and raises one of his brows. She smiles and fidgets with her hands. “Thank you.” His heart hammers in his chest and lava flows through his veins warming his entire body. What was it about this girl that made him feel so… alive?

“Awww, Kyo, no fair! You took our little Tohru’s first kiss! And here I thought a proper gentleman would give her the honors. I had a whole plan made up and everything when I put that up,” Shigure whines, incurring Kyo’s boiling wrath.

“YOU DID WHAT?!”


End file.
